Starting over
by WildBoycpX
Summary: Tobias is a broken teenager who's been through a lot. He's lost his mother, he's been bullied, his father beats him, doesn't pay attention to him, he has no friends. Today that all changes, Tobias promises himself and his mother that he'll make new friends and not so depressed. Will all that work out or will his 'father' ruin his chances. Rated M for lemons, language, and graphics.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock beeping its annoying tone like always. I move my arm to cut it off, but instantly regret it. Pain shots up my arm and I wince but keep moving till I turn the alarm turns off. I get off my bed not to fast because the scars from last night still didn't heal up yet.

My name is Tobias James Eaton. I was born and raised in Chicago, I have no friends, no mother, no father. Well my father is alive but why would I call somebody a father when they filled my back with scars, put bruises all over my body, forces me to clean the house and cook breakfast and dinner, locks me in a closet, never pays attention unless he's giving me a 'lesson', and leaves for god knows how long, and comes home drunk . night.

It wasn't always like this, just after my mom died. I was only five at the time so I cried and cried, When the funeral was over Marcus, my so-called father, and I went back home. He told me he was going to teach me a lesson, he told me to take my shirt off and turn around, I being the good little selfless boy obeyed like I was taught. Once I turned around he unbuckle his belt and whipped me exactly four times. That has been the lowest he's ever whipped me.

After that, he started getting more creative, more whippings, beats me, locks me in a small storage closet, makes me starve near to death. Anything you can think about, he's done it.

I limb towards the bathroom and turn on the shower to highest point of hotness. I climb in and the pain makes me want to scream out but I don't know if Marcus is here or not so I bite the inside of my cheek and dig my nails into my palm. After a minute or two the pain numbs down and it's quite soothing the pain away. I start to wash my body with the same thought going through my head.

"Today is the first day, at yet another new school." I say aloud to myself. I clean up the best I can on my back and once satisfied I turn off the water and dry off. I wrap my back up which I have gotten better doing it by myself.

Its been a total of thirteen years since he started abusing me. I walk back into my room and towards my closet, I decided on the usual, a black t-shirt with light black pants and my black skater shoes. I grab my book bag and Master card before I leave. I stop at my bed side and hold up the picture of my mom.

"Okay mom, this time I'll be sure to make friends and keep my mask on tight, for you." I place the picture back on my bed side and walked towards the kitchen. I see a note on the counter and already know it's from Marcus.

_Dear you little piece of shit, _

_I'll be gone on a business trip for about a month or two,_  
_I left 2,000 dollars on your card to take care of your pathetic self._  
_If I come home to see you haven't been keeping this house clean_  
_Then I wouldn't be a happy father would I?_

_Marcus_

Wow, Thanks 'dad'. I throw away the paper and grab an apple. I make my way towards my pick up truck, hop in, and drive to my new life.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story Starting over! **

**Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought of this new story that I'm hoping is to be an original!**

**Also leave a favorite or a follow to show your support and a review!**

**Be sure to check out my other stories if you thought this was great!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	2. Chapter 2

I head over to an AT&T store first so I can buy a phone. I never had a phone because Marcus says it would be selfish of me to actually have a phone for my pleasure. I figured if I'm going make a fresh start and actually be somebody, might as well have a phone.

I walk in and browse around quickly, I stop at play with the iPhone 5s to get use to it and see how it works. Once I'm satisfied and known how to work it, I buy it with a plan. I got the ultimate talk, text, web, and data plan. As an added bonus they throw in a pair of Beats ear buds which might come in handy with boring classes. I buy and sign all the necessary stuff and leave. I sit in my truck setting up my phone and when that's finally done, I go to the app store and get the best-selling social apps. Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter, Some music apps, and some games for my entertainment.

Finally settle all that I head for the school, I takes awhile to find the school Marcus sign me up for since he told right before I blacked out from the beating. I find the school surprisingly not to far from my house just a couple of blocks, six or ten at the most. I park the car in the students parking and turn the car off. I take a big breath and slowly release it.

Damn I'm nervous, but I did promise my mother that I would make a change in my life. I look at my new phone and notice all my music is done downloading and I already have quite the followers on twitter and Instagram. About one hundred people followed me on both apps and I haven't even posted not a single thing.

I feel a little smile forming on my lips but I decided that this year I was going to be intimidating, scary, like a strict instructor. So I put on an emotionless face and hope out the truck. I take a look around to see a lot of people in different colors.

One group wears All gray, they sit around doing homework and having small talk and barley laugh. When people go to the door another one would rush to open it. I see some picking up trash from the front gate, from anywhere actually.

Another group are in red and yellow and they hang around talk and laugh. Some sit under a tree while others laugh and climb the trees laughing along. I figured those are the guys I go to when I want some good weed, even though I don't smoke.

There's these group of kids sitting around doing a lot of paper work, I can literally see a stack of paper work. Some laugh while doing paper work and I can see they all have glasses on, some real and some fake. They wear all blue.

One wears black and white, and they debate on something very loud, then when it's all over, they have a good laugh about it and walk into the school.

Then finally there is a group of kids in black, nothing else, most of them are in a big circle chanting 'Fight!' repeatedly while pumping their fist in the air, I see a couple of them with pricing and visible tattoos all up and down their arms, legs, and necks. Some of them have skate boards in their hands while they watch one person do some daring trick.

I come to a conclusion that the all black group is the better group over all.

I walk into the school and head straight for the office, There I see a woman who looks like she's in her eighty.

"Helloo, you must be a new student. My name is Lora" Oh my daze! She sounds like that undercover agent in Monster Inc.

"Um yes, my father registered me here." I hate using the title for Marcus so much. It hurts with a passion.

"Aww you're," I don't want anybody knowing my name so I cut her off.

"Four! My name is Four Eaton." I say firmly, she gives a confused look but I hold me gaze, she types some stuff down on her computer and prints it outs. She hands me the slip of paper with a map of the school. I give her a thanks and walk out the office. I look over my schedule

**Four Eaton**  
**Locker Number 286, combination 31,82,98**  
**Grade:12th**

**Homeroom**  
**Trigonometry**  
**Placement Biology**  
**European History**  
**Study hall**  
**Lunch**  
**Computer science**  
**Advance Placement Studio Art **

Its seems like an easy schedule, so let's make this school year count. I head over to my locker and surprisingly it filled with the books I need already. I shrug my shoulders and I hear the bell ring and soon enough the halls floods with people. I keep my head down and follow the map of the school towards my class.

Once I finally find the class I'm not the first one here but certainly not the last, I make my way to the back seat farthest from the front. The teacher didn't make it to class yet so I just sit back and relaxing and sometimes glancing at my phone to check out my twitter or Instagram.

I'm about to post a status on twitter until this girl comes up to me. She looks like she has a height that would come up to my chin. She has bright blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and a cheeky grin that spreads across her face.

"Hey, I'm Kendal. Your hot!" She says as she takes a seat in front of me. She has the look of wanted in her eyes, she bites her lip and crosses her legs. I give her a look with an eyebrow raised asking if she serious, but she probably too stupid to understand with this look means.

"I'm Four, and I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Which is the truth, this girl is throwing herself at me and she doesn't know a single thing about me except that I'm 'Hot'.

"Aww come on pretty boy," She gets closer to me and whisper into my ear "I let you get to home base." She says and rubs my thigh. I grab her wrist firmly not enough to hurt her but to get the point through. I pick up my book bag and stand.

"Like I say, no thanks I'm not interested." I say firmly and a voice I haven't ever used. She looks slightly scared, I see the fear in her eyes and I just remember where that voice came from, Marcus. I let go of her wrist and start to move farther into the back of the class.

I sit down and let a smirk cross my face knowing that so far, I'm being really scary and intimidating. When I use my Four voice, it reminds me of Marcus and how he'll use that voice when we're in public and I slip up or when he's about to whip me. I bite the inside of my cheek letting the memories come flooding in. The teacher walks into the class telling everyone to settle down and he starts teaching.

I let out a silent breath thanking him in my mind because he took my mind off Marcus. I instantly regret it because like any other high school class on a Monday, it gets very boring very quickly.

**Hey guys, thank you all for the awesome support you guys gave me in the last chapter and I'm looking forward to see you guys do it again! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I was going to update earlier but something else happened and I got distracted. **

**Thanks to all the followers and Favorite! I really do appreciate them soo much!**

**Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought on this chapter and don't be afraid to leave an idea you might have or something you want to see happen in the story. **

**Don't forget to follow and fav!**

**Til next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings meaning the end of placement Biology. I gather my things and dash out the room before any girl could hit on me further more. I know I'd promise my mom and to myself I would try to be more social but I just can't stand it when a girl throws herself at me.

Besides I'm not use to the whole making new friends things. Ever since my mother died I haven't really been the one to be social, its ether because I was too shy or because I was scared that they might come over when Marcus was beating me.

I place my Math and Biology book into my locker and grab my European History book. Thank god I've only have this period then I'll have study hall which basically I won't have to do not a damn thing, not for two periods. I close my locker and was about to make my way when I bump into somebody. It doesn't bother me one bit but to the other person not so much, they end up on their ass.

"Hey watch we're you're going Dauntless ape!" The guy yells at me, I roll my eyes and even though this guy did insult me I still help him pick up his stuff.

"Sorry." After all his stuff was collected we get off the ground and he brushes off the invisible dust off his pants.

"Eh, forget about it. You seem nice for a Dauntless especially to an Erudite. I'm Caleb."

He says readjusting his glasses and extending an a hand out. I shake it with a firm grip but apparently to him it's too much.

"OW!OW!" He yelp and snatches back his hand shaking it a bit. We share a laugh.

"Hmm, yep you are friendly enough, wanna hang out at my house after school?"

I ponder on the thought for a moment then I realizes that it gets me out of a beating.

"Sure, why not." I say shrugging my shoulders. He gets a smirk on his face and tells me his address, surprisingly he lives three blocks away from my house. We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

**Riiiiiiiiing. **

The bell echos through the halls meaning that third period is over! I grab my stuff and head for the library where I know only Erudites will be. But to my disappointing how wrong was I.

The library is only for Erudites only. I let my head drop but out of my peripheral vision, I notice a sign that says 'Training room:**DAUNTLESS ONLY'**

I let a smile grow on my face. Not only to my surprise that this school can afford a training room, but that I will probably be the only one there!

I walk through the double doors hearing a treadmill on. I look to my left to see a girl with blonde hair and a sports bra and work out shorts on. She has a small frame but it suits her. She has ear buds plugged in her ear obviously and literally sprinting away on the treadmill. I don't get a look at her face because she is turned with her back towards me.

I shrug her off having my luck, If I go talk to her she'll probably throw herself at me. I walk over the mens bathroom thanking god that I took a basketball shorts and a muscle tee. I quickly change into the workout outfit and make my way towards the punching bags.

I do a couple of stretches before I start to go to work on the bag.

Punch. Marcus yells at my mom for the stupidest of reason. Punch. Marcus beats my mom till she nearly dead. Harder punch. She dies and Marcus beats me. Round house kick. Locked me in a closet nearly starved to death. Double punch. Made me claustrophobic. Knees the bag. Now he comes home drunk and spends my money to continue to do it.

With this last punch the bag goes flying off its chain. I wipe the sweat from my forehead to see it mixed with blood. I must have cutted open my knuckles while punching the bag.

I look at the clock to see I only have ten minutes before I have to go to lunch. I head into the bathroom and wipe my hands clean and rub them with some alcohol.

I wrap my hands up and put on my regular clothes and head out of the training room and towards the cafeteria.

When I get there I see that I'm basically the only one here, well considering that mostly everybody is ether enjoying the little of their study hall or in class.

I grab my tray and grab a burger, fries and for the hell of it, some chocolate cake. Once I get done paying for the stuff, The bell has already rung so the place is starting to get filled up pretty quickly.

I sit down at a table in the back just by myself enjoying this fantastic burger with ketchup until a guy slams his try on the table.

"Hey-"

I hold up a finger to silence him and finish the last bites of my burgers. Once that was done I look up at the guy. He was a black guy with a buzzed cut and a few pricing. He is muscular built and big, he a dragon tattoo that went from his eye down his right arm.

"Okay, continue cousin of Frankenstein." I say while resting my elbows on the table and covering one of my fist with the other.

"You're in my seat bub." He says I raise and eyebrow but let a smirk cross my face. I look behind him to see he had two goons like him but not as built as he was. Further behind them I notice the cafeteria was sharing at us intensely. So I decided to played with him for a bit.

"Oh damn man, I'm sorry! Here let me write you a six word apology letter. Please till me your name sir!" I say while grabbing a pen and paper from my bag.

The guy gets a smirk on his face. "Rex." I nod my head vigorously.

"Okay Rex." I click my pen and wrote these exact words down.

_Dear Rex,_

_I don't give a flying fuck! _

_Sincerely_

_Four._

I hand him the paper with a cocky grin and he snatches the paper out of my and reads it.

I see the anger boil in his eye he crumbles up the paper and laughs a little.

"So you have a death wish huh?"

"Yeah I do, but it came true last night when your mom begged for this D-I-C-K!"

"ALRIGHT THATS IT!"

Rex slams his fist on the table and he grabs my shirt and pulls me close to him. He pull his fist back.

"Any last word recruit?"

"Yeah actually, can you tell me if this hurts?"

I head butted him hard in the face to hear bone crushing coming from him. He yells out in pain while clutching his nose and letting me go. I get in my fighting stances and when Rex let's go of his face to look at his blood covered hand I take that opportunity and punch him in his nose where it was already broke.

Like the dumb ass he is he holds his nose again and I punch him two times in the stomach. He doubles over in pain and I knee him in the face before he has time to recover. He goes falling hard into the table behind him causing it to shot up and cover him in ketchup, mustard, mayo, hamburger buns, and coke. He's out like a candle's flame.

I shake my hands a little as the other two-step up to me. I let out a breath and slowly spin around then turning back around fast punching one guy in the face then the other and kicking them both in their shins. One of them recovers quickly and tackles me into the wall punching me in the ribs continually. I see the other guy charging at me too.

I knee the guy in the stomach and turn him around and kick him into the guy. That slowed him down long enough for me to get a running start and superman punch him dead center of his forehead. He's out like a light and drops to the ground like a bag of rocks in the ocean.

The other guy is on the ground trying to get back up, but I quickly put that to an end by kicking him in the temple.

I let out a sigh of relief and sit down at the table that started this whole mess. Soon enough I was crowded with Dauntless cheering my name and give me pats on the back. I let a smile spread on my face knowing that my days of bullying are over.

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Starting over.**

**Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought about this chapter or how much you guys hate me for making Tobias wait to finally meet Tris. **

**But surely in the end, there will be Fourtris! **

**But in the mean time. Four needs to get his reputation up! **

**New readers be sure to favorite and follow**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well computer science was pretty... what's the word for it, aw yes BORING! But its better to have this then some stupid class on how to cook or something.

I walk back to my locker and that's when I start to notice people we're clearing a path for me and girls giving me sexy glances while whispering to their friends.

But one person sticks. She has her back turned from the rest of the world with ear buds plug into her ears. She nods her head to her music while putting her book away.

Why can't more girls be like her? Not throwing themselves at the hottest guy they see... wait did I just call myself hot.

Yes, yes I did. It feel pretty damn good too, if I do say so myself. Damn, I think my ego just sky rocked.

Anyways, not throw themselves at me and have great taste in music.

Before I notice it I see a group of girls crowd around saying so many things at one time

'Hey Four'

'Your really hot!'

'You have beautiful eyes'

'Wanna go out sometime?'

'Can I feel your abs?'

I feel a lot of hands over my abs rubbing them up and down. Guess that wasn't even a question.

'Four! Ever had a three way?'

'I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!'

At the last one a lot of the girls agreed and starting to get a little more frisky. I blush a deep shade of red as they do and jump a little when somebody grab... my boy parts.

I look over at the girl and she is leaning against her locker holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. I smile and give her begging eyes saying,

'Please help me and I will be forever in your debt! Pleaseeeeeeee!'

She laughs and shakes her head a lil but looks me in the eyes, gives me a really cute smirk, and nods her head. I let a smile out that spreads to my eyes.

"HEY BABE!" I yell loud to get the attention of the group of girls. All their faces scowled up and they look at me.

"BABE!" They all yell and I move my way through the crowd towards girl and she gives me a cheery smile.

"Hey babe, did they give a hard time?" She says putting her hair behind her ear which makes her look ten times more beautiful.

"It was just the usually." I smirk and lean down close to her,

"Sorry if this make you feel uncomfortable but if your going to sell something you gotta have great advertisement." I whisper and before she could respond I crash my lips with hers.

She stiffen a little but quickly hides it and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back with twice as much effort.

I wasn't going to say this but when I kiss her I felt this major spark that felt like I just exploded! Does she feel this too? This kiss is nothing like I ever felt before!

Sure this wasn't my first kiss but this kiss top all the others. Hands down.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close deepening the kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed for, minutes, maybe even hours, but I felt so sad when she pulled back because we both we're breathless.

She had this look in her eyes that screamed out how amazing that kiss was and how she wants to do it again, but instead she bites her bottom lip and looks down at the floor.

I smirk and hold her hand.

"Come on we got class." I say and she seems to snap to out of her daze she was in and nods her head.

We walk away from the girls that we're left there star strucked. I laugh a little and wave to the.

As we turn the corner me not really paying attention, I was about to let my hand slip but before I could I hear a loud pitch squeal.

I turn to see a Moca skin color girl with short black hair come speed walking away from her group that just look at surprised as her.

There we're eight in total plus this girl who I suspect that she was with.

"Tris! You finally got a boyfriend! Plus he's really hot!" She whispers shout at her and the girl, I mean Tris, I was holding hands with blushes and gives her a glare.

"Ugh, umm whats your name?" She says to me

"I'm Four." I say with a slight smirk.

"Well Four, these are my idiots friends since elementary. The girl who ran up to us is Christina, her boyfriend Will, the two in the hanging by the lockers are brothers, Zeke and Uriah, their girlfriends right next to them Shauna and Marlene, that's Al over there, he's single, Lynn and Lauren over there. Yes they're single but Lynn is not the relationship type. As you just heard, I'm Tris, single."

She says while pointing to each of them, She gives me a slight smile which I return.

I just realize that we are still holding hand which I feel a pulse of electricity go through my veins. I slowly pull my hand away from her grabs and suddenly my hand feels so cold.

"Hey guys and to answer for both I and Tris, no we are not a couple. She just helped me get out of a jam by being be the bae."

I say laughing a little and they laugh for a bit.

"Aww, and here I thought somebody had finally claim the heart of Tris Prior!" Uriah says and crosses his arms.

I laugh a little.

"Well she is something special." I say and turn to Tris.

"Hey, thank you so much for helping me with that situation back there, I owe you one in the future if our paths ever cross again which I hope they will," I laugh a little and she does too. Why do I feel nervous as hell right now?

"Umm so yeah thanks and I guess I see you guys around."

I give them all a smile and make my way towards class.

I think I just made some new friends, especially that Tris girl. I wouldn't mind to get to know her a little more. Plus that kiss we shared, oh my daze, like Zeus said

'I officially ship this couple.' Then proceeds to strike me with one of his lighting bolts.

That kiss, was amazing! I felt on cloud nine maybe even higher.

Am I falling for this girl? If I am, I'm falling pretty hard.

**Hey guys that is it for todays chapter of **_Starting over_

**I really hoped you guys did enjoy this chapter and finally Tobias got to meet Tris and the gang! Yay! **

**Be sure to leave a review and if you're new to this story be sure to leave a review and follow or fav if your that much into this story.**

**Lets' go for 28 reviews before the next update!**

**Hey guys, if you enjoy this story, be sure to check out my other stories on my page.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the bell ring signaling the end of Advance art, and thankfully the day, I grab my stuff and walked out the school towards my pick up truck. I'm about to pull away when my new phone buzzes. Hmm that's strange I don't really remember giving anybody my number.

I pull it out of my pocket to see an unknown number. I decided what the hell and answer it anyways.

"Aw hello this Arnold Martin! professional scientist how may I help you!" I say in a fake german accent. I heard at my old school saying how a random number would call them so they give a fake voice to throw them off.

"Four I know its you! Stop acting like a complete retard like Uriah." This can't be...

"Tris?"

"Yep! and if you're wondering how I got your number Will use to be Erudite and he just looked up your number online."

"Umm okay, don't know how that works."

"Exactly! Now shut up and let me speak." I let out a sigh and lean back into my seat letting her talk.

"Okay so after you left the gang and I decided to hang out with you to get to know you better! So what do ya say, can you meet us at the mall?"

I'm really surprised that anyone would want to hang out with me... Well that was the goal of today. I was about to say yeah till I remember that I was going to meet Caleb today.

"Oh, I would love to but I say I hang out with a friend I met today, um do you think we could hang tomorrow?" I ask sounding all cool on the inside but on the outside I'm pleading and hoping she says yes.

"Um sure! ya that would work out see you tomorrow!" And before I could respond she hangs up on me. I feel a wave of relief come over me and soon a small grin.

I pull out of the driveway and make my way towards the address which Caleb gave me.

I pull up in the driveway to see a big house about the size of my house! Well only like government official and very rich people live on these roads, so actually it shouldn't come to me as a surprise.

I pull into the driveway and step out of my crummy pick up truck. I would get a better car but Marcus is paying for this junk so yeah, anyways I walk up to the double doors and knock and ring.

I wait a minute till somebody answer the door and turns out its Caleb himself.

"Oh you finally came! Come, come sit in the living room!" He gestures me in and I thank him and take a look inside the living room. It a big room with a large movie couch with cup holders in between the seats.

"So Mtn. Dew or Dr. Pepper?" Caleb says holding two bottled drinks in his hand I take the Mtn. Dew and nod him a thanks.

"Oh yeah, those two over are Robert and Susan, brother and sister, me and Susan are dating and Robert is gay so be careful since he's been eyeing you."

I almost spit out my drink and Caleb starts to laugh. We take a seat and start to talk and get to know each other more.

We spent like half hour talking till we all decided to watch _Martin_. We we're laughing at the jokes till I hear the door open and close.

"Yo Caleb I'm back!"

"I'm in the living room Beatrice with Susan and Robert and a new friend!" He announces and takes a sip from his drink."

When his sister walks in I keep my eye on the Tv not really caring to meet his sister.

"How was the mall sis?" Caleb ask.

"It was fine... so are you going to introduce me to your new frien... FOUR!"

I look up to see Tris and her eyes are wide as dish plates. I let a small grin come to my face and laugh a little.

"Beatrice huh?"

She blushes a little and shakes her head.

"How did you find where I lived?" She question as she takes a step in front of me blocking my view of one of my favorite tv shows in history.

"Caleb invited me. He's the friend I said I would hang out with." I explain and take gulp of my drink.

"I didn't know Dauntless Tris has an erudite brother." I chuckle a little and she rolls her eyes.

"So you basically ditch me to hang with my bro?" She says sitting down next to me.

"Yes and no because I did say I would hang out with Caleb first."

I look over to Caleb to see he and Susan are making out to eager to suck each other face off and I make a gagging sound to get them to stop, which worked.

"Well I'm better hit the old dust trail as in It's about time for me to get the fuck up outta here!"

"Fourr no! please don't go! I'll get bored!" Tris wines which throws me off a little.

She jumps up holds my arm, and slightly drags me towards the door.

"Maybe we can hang out today, you did promise me we'll hang out!"

I let out a breath and nod my head, she gets a grin on her face and drags me out the door telling Caleb we're going out.

"So where are we going?" I ask walking towards me car but Tris decided to drag me yet again but this time towards her car which is a beautiful Dodge challenger 2014!

"We're going to Zeke and Uriah house were everybody else is! Your still hanging out with this group of bad assess!"

I roll my eyes and hop in her car, she cranks the car up and the engine roars to life. She gives me a quick smirk and pulls out the driveway and drives top speed down the street.

I grab the handle as the car swerves a little, as we ride down the road. After a couple of more twists and turns she finally pulls up into a drive full of cars.

I hop out the car and immediately start to kiss the ground.

"Whoa Four, you okay?" Tris ask while stepping in front of me.

"Am I okay? We've could have died in that car! You're a crazy driver you know!"

"Am not! I just like to drive fast!" She defends and I roll my eyes and stand to my feet following Tris towards the door. Once we get the steps she barges in the door without knocking.

"WHATS UP BITCHES! I'M BACK!" she yells and I hear somebody yell 'Your bitches in the living room!'

We walk towards the living room and see the gang who I just met today and I already consider them the gang. How about that.

They sit in a circle couples sitting by each other and enough space for me and Tris to sit next to, so I take that spot and she comes a sec later.

"So what did I miss?"

"Well Uriah got dared to throw away his poptart and chocolate cake and he tore off his shirt as soon as I said Poptart." Marlene say with a grin.

"You guys are not getting me to give away my favorite snacks!"

"You need to because your stomach disagrees!" Zeke says and Uriah rolls his eyes and slaps his stomach with a proud smirk.

We laugh a bit the Zeke starts talking again.

"Okay guys now that we have Four here! let the games resume!"


	6. Chapter 6

Once Zeke says that everybody cheers... well I didn't because on the inside I was kinda scare because what if they keep asking me personal question, what if they ask about my past!

Calm down Tobias, it just a game and if they ask I'll just pass.

"Oh yeah, this is strip Truth or dare. refuse to do a dare or tell the truth, your stripping!"

Well shit...

"Alright Tris T or D?" Zeke says and Tris does a the fuck look.

"Dare you mexican."

"I'm Filipino! Anyways I dare you to run up and down the street screaming 'Out of my way, there after my lucky charms!' while holding a box of lucky charms while wearing this hat." He pulls out a box of lucky charms and a leppricon hat out of this huge duffel bag that I haven't notice till now.

"Pfft that's all you got." She gets up, grabs the items and drags Marlene I think along with her who is pulling out her phone. They walk out and slam the door.

...

...

...

...

After this awkward silence for about five through ten minutes, they come back in with Marlene laughing and Tris holding her side.

"Come on Marlene, don't laugh and not show us the video!" Marlene gesture for us all to get close, she hits the play button and it starts off with Tris slamming the door and they walk down sidewalk and the street was filled with kids and grownups considering that fact it was a neighborhood party.

Huh, how did I not notice that when we came. I really should go and get my eyes checked out.

"Are you fucking serious Zeke! A fucking neighborhood party!" Video Tris complains while Marlene giggles.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Video Tris says and she puts on the hat and gets a good grip of the cereal box and takes off in a full on sprint down the street shoving kids her age out-of-the-way all while screaming,

'OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY! THERE AFTER MY LUCKY FUCKING CHARMS!' She yells get confusing looks from everyone while the kids who didn't get shoved start busting out laughing.

She was half way down the street when a Black police officer tackles her down to the ground which makes the lucky charms go flying in the air making cereal go everywhere and start putting hand cuffs on her. That's when Marlene got a hold of herself and race down the street towards the police officer when the video cuts off.

We bust out laughing while Tris pouts, we all get back in the circle while Tris picks her next victim.

"Will, Uriah, and Zeke, I dare..."

"Hold up why are you picking three of us and don't we get to pick Truth?" Uriah complains and Tris throws a pillow at him.

"Don't question my methods child!" She says with a pointed look and we start laughing.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, I dare you guys to fight for this last piece of Dauntless cake. It will please me." Tris says while holding a piece of chocolate cake wrapped up in plastic wrap. She throws the cake in the middle of the floor with a smug smile.

Will takes off his shirt while Uriah and Zeke eyes go wide and next thing I know Uriah and Zeke are in the middle of the floor wrestling and punching, kicking, cussing, and tossing each other back and forth.

"I want that cake Uriah!"

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" He yells back while they are still going at, I shrug my shoulders got up and grab the piece of cake and unwrapped it and took a big bite out of it.

oh... my... daze.

This is the best thing that has ever enter my mouth. I'm having a mouth orgasm! A mouthgasm!

I finish it off and turn my head to see Zeke sitting on Uriah cheering about his victory.

"Okay now that's over, where's my cake." He says putting emphasis on my.

"Four ate it." They all say, well except for Uriah who still groaning.

"Wait so I just got beat up and Four ate the cake already!" Uriah groans and makes his way back to lay his head in Marlene lap.

"Aw, now that's just fucked up Four." Zeke says and lightly limps back to his seat and leans on Shauna.

I laugh a little and Zeke gets a grin on his face.

"Four, I dare you to drink a shot, but here's the catch, you'll have to put on a blindfold." Zeke says and I shrug my shoulders and he pulls out a blindfold out of the duffel bag and throws it at me. I go and sit at the bar and wrap the blindfold on tightly. I hear the fridge open up and something hit the counter, probably the cup.

I hear pouring sounds and next thing I now my hand was put on top of a glass. I get a grip and smell it first which smells horrible. I scrunch my nose up and take a deep breath and down the shot in one gulp.

At first I tasted nothing then my throat started to heat up and spread like a wildfire in my mouth. It felt like a forest fire in my mouth, water I need water!

I rip off the blindfold to see everybody laughing at me and hot sauce and extra hot sauce with vodka on the counter. I hop off the chair and run towards the fridge and swung it opened only to see milk. Fuck it my mouth to hot.

I grab the jug and chug it down till my mouth felt better. I take one last gulp of the holiness and give a big awe. They all pat me on the back for being a good sport and we all go sit back down.

After about few more dares and embarrassing stories told, I decided it was getting late and I really should get going. I go to try to sneak out but they all notice right away.

"Hey Four, where do you think you're going! you gonna miss Christina eat a worm!" Uriah says and I shrug my shoulders and said,

"Sorry gotta go, im tired." And walk out the door before I could get any more response. I walk down the sidewalk just now remembering that I left me truck at Tris house... and my house keys.

I let out a groan and throw my head back, I shake my head and make my way back into the house and just when I was about to open the door the door swings open and I get feel someone bump into me and they fall on their ass.

I look down to see the one and only Tris.

"Oh good, its you I was just about to go back in to get you, I need a ride back to your house so I can get my house keys." I say while helping her back up and lightly brushing her off.

"Um sure yeah, let's go." She says with a smile and I smile back and we hop into her car and pull off. The ride there was long and quiet, she turned on the radio and '_Headlights' _by Eminem starts playing and she starts to singing along with it. I smile and bob my head along to the beat.

Once we got to her house I hop out of the car and walk into her house which is still unlock, security much. I see my keys on the counter where I left them and I grab it and walk out the house towards the truck.

"Umm, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Tris ask walking up to me and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, yeah wouldn't miss it." I say with a smile and hop into my truck. She smiles back and start to walk off. I start-up my crappy truck and back up the put the car into gear and take one last look at Tris who is standing at her porch staring at me with a smile, I smile back her and wave a goodbye and drive off.

If I do say so for myself, I say today was a good day.


End file.
